


Listen

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: My take on how things should have ended for Marcus and Abby....





	1. Part 1

_Abby worked tirelessly to find a way to save Marcus, however, each and every scientific and medical procedure she discovered came with too many dangerous risks. The only remaining solution called for her to cross an ethical and moral boundary that should strip her the title doctor and prohibit her from practicing medicine again. _

_Yet she wasn’t ready to let him go…._

Abby’s thoughts were disrupted thanks to the slamming of a door somewhere behind her. She closed her eyes as the determined steps that belonged to the intruder grew closer. Abby stood and turned, ready to give whomever it was hell for interrupting her (again), only to swallow all responses at the sight of her both her right and left hand guy.

“You can’t be seriously considering this?” 

Before responding, it struck Abby how much being on the ground changed him. The nature of their new world both on earth and this strange place challenged his knowledge as a doctor, boosting his self-confidence in his abilities. As a result, he’s comfortably challenged both professionally and personally. She no longer looked at him as her intern, but as an equal. These changes in him make her incredibly proud. Yet, life as they’ve come to know it brutalized his innocence. Even though she still sees flickers of her Jackson within his genuine and honest eyes, her heart breaks for all that he’s lost. 

“Jackson…”

“This is not what Marcus would want. You know that. And if the situations were reversed, you wouldn’t want it either. I know you much you love him, how much you want to save him, but at what cost?”

Abby looked away. Of course, she knew Jackson was right. It’s what she’s been grappling with since Clarke oddly offered this solution. Admittedly, Abby did not question it much while Clarke shared her ideas, but afterward, she wondered why her daughter would suggest such a radical solution. She knew something was off with Clarke, only for her suspicions to be confirmed later by Bellamy. When Russell and his wife came to her with their proposal, Abby pretended to know nothing of their attempted “murder” of her daughter. 

The truth is, Abby was well aware of this black medicine by reading through the book written by Josephine Lightbourne. Originally she cast it aside as a ridiculous and twisted scientific theory that didn’t warrant the paper it was written on. But when conventional textbooks left her with nothing but impossible choices, the idea of saving minds on a disc that made your soul immortal was a freakish twist on science.

She loved Marcus with everything she had, wanted him and needed him by her side. If she couldn’t save his physical body, could she save him and by extension their people this way if she agreed to this offer? And if it all worked, could she live with herself? Would Marcus want anything to do with her?

“Monty and Harper asked us to do better. They found this place for us so we could have this chance. This isn’t what they meant, it’s not what you and Marcus worked to do from the moment we landed on the ground.”

Abby, holding back a snicker, turned back to Jackson, “Did anyone ever truly listen to me? To Marcus? From the time we sent Clarke and the others to the ground they’ve marched to their own drum. They’ve ignored everything we tried to teach them. What I allowed myself to do in Becca’s lab, the choices I made in the bunker..”

Taking Abby by the forearms, “Please stop blaming yourself for the direction you gave Octavia during the dark year. I know you don’t believe in cannibalism. I know that you would not have offered that as a solution if there was another way. There wasn’t. You gave her and the others the facts as a medical doctor. What Octavia did with that knowledge is on her. Nobody blames you for any of it, especially Marcus.”

Jackson released his grip on Abby, enabling her to wipe the tears that now quietly blanketed her face away. “Those were his last words to me…”

“When?”

“When I found him, after Vinson attacked him. He told me he knew I was the one that told Octavia he was the key to get the others to eat our dead. But the killings, they were all Octavia.” 

“And when we got out of that bunker, you gave yourself up to Diyoza to save Octavia, Clarke, all of us. That’s all you’ve ever done Abby, made the difficult choices to help save lives. That doesn’t mean you made any of those decisions lightly or that you didn’t feel the pain of the consequence. Marcus always said your humanity is your greatest strength, it still is Abby. Please stop punishing yourself.”

Pulling herself together, Abby pushed her hair behind her ears, took a cleansing breath and forced herself to speak calmly and rationally. “I need time and space to think. Okay? Can you please just give me that?”

“Abby…”

“Jesus Christ Eric! I understand what’s at stake here! But right now, my heart and head are broken. Can you understand that? I know that you, Nylah and Raven want me to let Marcus go. What I’m telling you is that right now, I’m not ready to do that. I can’t think straight when I feel like everyone is hanging over me, all telling me what to do. So, I’m asking you to please give me space to breathe.”

“Alright!” Putting his hands up defensively, “I’ll leave as long as you promise me to not make any decisions without talking with me again,” Jackson pleaded. 

When Jackson didn’t move from his spot, Abby realized he would not leave until she gave him her word. “I promise.”

Jackson turned to leave, before stopping abruptly. Turning back to Abby, “I know how hard this is for you Abby, I do. And I do know that you love Marcus and would do anything for him, as he would you, but I also know you, and I know that in your heart, this a line you would never cross. I love you Abby. I don’t want to see you make a decision that you will never recover from.”

And with that, he left.

Abby didn’t intend to yell or to sound ungrateful for Jackson’s love and support. But, she was functioning on little to no sleep, trying to assimilate to this strange place without the love of her life by her side. Even though she was surrounded by people she considered family, the time they spent apart created a distance that was hard to overcome. Even though Jackson and Miller understand the horrors of the bunker, they sided with Octavia. Abby was appalled by the bloodbath that became their life, but she was too strung out on pills to do anything about it. That left it all on Marcus. She shivered at the thought of his broken voice on the day he planned to enter the arena, refusing to fight, ultimately surrendering his life. 

The rest of them? Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, Emori, Echo? None of them could possibly understand bunker living, none of them were interested in listening. When they all reunited on the scorched earth, they were still separated by their individual experiences, neither wanting to hear the other or work together as a united group. Consequently, the crisp slip of land that Clarke and Maddi called home was decimated. Earth was truly uninhabitable and would be for years to come.

To think all of this started with the belief that sending 100 delinquents to the ground would preserve humanity. Yet all they’ve done is come close to destroying it. They believed they knew what they were doing when dealing with the grounders, refused to listen to anything Marcus, Abby, Jaha, any of them had to say. And in the end, more people died. 

The bitter truth of it all? Abby was thoroughly exhausted from all of it. Marcus shared the same sentiment with her before Vinson attacked him. She told him they would get their humanity back. The truth is, Abby didn’t know if they could anymore. Each and every turn they were met with one bad decision after another. They were stuck in a vicious cycle that Abby was tired of traveling. 

And now, Abby is faced with this new choice: Make the nightblood and not only save Marcus’ life, but all of their lives. If she refused, Marcus would die and the rest of them would be banished to the wood beyond the uncertain borders of Sanctum, forcing them to once again find a way to survive.  
Walking around the room one last time, Abby readily admitted she would not find the answer she was seeking here. Quickly, she put some of her things together, including two of the more interesting books she discovered in her readings and headed off to find Raven.

**  
Just as Abby sequestered herself in the medical library of Sanctum, Raven remained in the garage. Abby smiled at the sight of the feisty brunette, surrounded by various pieces of a motorcycle. Abby believed there was something off with the residents of Sanctum, she suspected Raven did too and yet, Raven seemed right at home in this space.

Sinclair would be so proud of her.

Abby knew like herself, Raven was tired of the losses she’s suffered. Finn was her lifeline on the Ark and although she knew she cared for Wick, Abby didn’t believe she was in love with him. And then there was Shaw. Abby didn’t know him, wasn’t impressed by his judgment of her without knowing the full story, but she saw that he truly cared Raven and in the end, that was all that mattered to Abby.

Watching her now, Abby wondered if she would ever be able to repair the damage she caused. When she told Raven that she was not like her mother, Raven missed her meaning completely. Raven’s mother continually turned to addiction, eventually killing herself leaving Raven alone. As desperate as Abby was, she had no desire to return to pills or any other substance that numbed her feelings.

She hoped that before all of this ended, that she and Raven would be close again.

“What do you want Abby?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb your work,” Abby stated as she slowly walked into the space. Inhaling, Abby internally smiled. The smell reminded her of the Ark, of the times she not only visited Raven and Sinclair there but Jaha before he became Chancellor and Jake. Although at other times the smell made her queasy, this time, it calmed her.

“I need to see Marcus. Can you fly me back to the ship?”

Raven turned swiftly. “Are you seriously considering doing this? Taking this deal? It’s not any different then A.L.L.I.E. and her cursed chip of light.”

“Please Raven, I already heard it from Jackson, okay? I haven’t decided anything other than wanting, needing to see Marcus.”

For the first time since they landed, Raven not only faced Abby but honestly looked at her. And what she saw, softened her resolve to remain angry. Although still a stunning woman, Raven noted the sadness that lived behind her eyes and the broken heart that slowly weakened the rest of her body and soul. Yet, she didn’t doubt for a second that if one of them were in immediate danger, Abby’s love for them would kick in and she’d risk her own life to defend theirs, damming all consequences.

It’s one of the many things Raven admired about Abby, one of the qualities she wanted for herself. Abby loved freely, made room in her heart for everyone, even Murphy.Marcus always told them that people follow Abby because they trusted her. They knew that she always made choices to help the majority when and where she could. But those choices came at a price.

In Becca’s lab, Raven saw that firsthand. Abby hated every part of what she did, hurting others to develop the nightblood for them all to survive. Yet, she couldn’t bring herself to take another life in order to test the antidote. In a crazy twist of fate, Abby’s formula worked. It saved Clarke’s life during Pramfaya.

Now, that very knowledge could save them all, albeit at a much higher price. A price that Raven didn’t believe Abby was strong enough to endure one more time.

“Marcus told me you asked him to leave you outside the bunker after they closed the door. Why?”

Abby stared at Raven in surprise. Of all the questions she could possibly ask, this one was not one of them. “When did he tell you that?”

“When Diyoza kept us prisoners at the church. He’d come in and see how we were doing, try to reassure us that he was working on Diyoza to free us and let us help with the livelihood of camp.”

Abby smiled, not at all surprised by this revelation. “He’s a natural at negotiating.”

“Is that what the two of you called it when you argued on the Ark? Negotiating?” Raven smirked.

Although not missing Raven’s meaning, Abby opted to answer Raven’s original question. “When Octavia won the conclave, she agreed that each group would have an equal amount of beds. Each group was permitted 100 people, leaving 350 out to die. Jaha wanted to take the bunker by force, Marcus talked him out of it, suggesting a lottery. Before Marcus started pulling names, I told him that when they closed the door to the hatch, I needed to be on the other side of it. I didn’t deserve to take the space of someone else – not after what I let myself do in the lab, not after condemning so many people to death.”

“You had an impossible choice to make Abby. In the end, you not only saved Marcus, but you saved countless others,” pausing, “but from what I was told, the people rioted leaving Marcus and Jaha no choice but to gas everyone to knock them unconscious, eventually using Clarke’s list to select who stayed and who went. Marcus didn’t listen to you…”

Laughing, “No.”

“Because he couldn’t face living without you by his side any more than you can here.”

Nodding, “I was furious with him for taking away my choice, but ultimately, I understood and forgave him, even if I never forgave myself.”

“And what if you do this? This mind switching insanity? Do you think Marcus would forgive you? Would you be able to forgive yourself?” 

Sensing Abby was about to jump in, Raven stopped her, “You believe you are not strong enough to live without Marcus by your side, but Abby, you are still the strongest person that I know. I doubted your ability to stay clean because it’s been my experience that people can’t do that, they can’t change and yet, you have. You haven’t turned to pills or any other bizarre substance native to this place to cope with Marcus and the potential loss of Clarke. I don’t understand what happened in the bunker, but I’ve seen the toll it took on all of you who lived it. I’ll take you to him, Abby, as long as you promise me that you’ll talk to me or Jackson before making any decisions.”

Arching one eyebrow at Raven, “Did you and Jackson plan this little speech to me together?”

Raven stared at her. “Let’s get that flight.”

**

After greeting Nylah, Abby headed directly to the cryopods. The room was silent save for the gentle hum of the generators that powered the ship. After spending nearly her entire life on the Ark, the sound in many ways was like returning home. It was all familiar and simple. Never in a million years would Abby have thought life on the Ark was simple, but after all they’ve been through, in many ways, it was. Yet, she was still grateful she had the chance to feel the sun on her face, the wind in her hair, and the cool grass beneath her feet. To actually take a walk in the rain or catch snowflakes on her tongue or to peg Marcus with her very first snowball.

Smiling, Abby approached Marcus’ pod, ran her hand down the front of it, over the glass that provided a view of his hair, “Do you remember that sweetheart? Our first snowball fight? It was after Mount Weather where we had some moments of peace. Initially, the snow kept us all inside, until a few of us ventured out during the night and before we knew it, we were immersed in a snowball fight. It came down to you versus me…..” pausing to wipe the tears from her eyes, “You were such a cocky shit, believing that you would win, pouting like a child when I nailed you from behind. And then you chased me to the edge of the wood, finally tackling me to the ground. I can’t remember the last time we laughed so hard….for a second, I thought you were going to kiss me. I wanted you to…..”

Abby allowed herself to become lost in that memory. It was one of the few they shared that was innocent, full of life and hope. Although Marcus did not kiss her, he helped her up and together, they returned to the rest of camp where Monty somehow managed to make some sort of hot chocolate concoction to pass around. Later, leaving the rest of the group behind, Marcus and Abby retreated to their individual rooms, changing out of their wet clothes, eventually finding each other in their joint workroom. Marcus surprised her with two more cups of hot chocolate, only these were spiked with something rich and velvety. They tried discussing various camp issues, but that conversation quickly turned to more personal ones. They talked late into the morning, finishing their drink and eventually falling asleep together on the couch. They woke to find their bodies loosely intertwined, providing the other warmth. The realization that they slept in each other’s arms didn’t phase them as much as the recognition of how natural it felt as if they’d been doing that for years….

“I wish we had more moments like that Marcus. When we sent the kids to the ground, I never imagined it would be like it was, like it still is. I don’t regret that snowball fight or any of our moments together on the earth, but if I could go back and do it all over again…I guess none of that matters. We can’t go back, we can only do better today than we did yesterday.”

Abby smiled at the still body that lies within the tube, recalling that advice Marcus gave Bellamy upon leaving Polis. “You told Bellamy that. I think he’s still trying to get there, we all are.”

Taking a breath, Abby knew what needed to be done. With one last look at Marcus, “I’ll be right back my love.”

**

“Are you sure you want to do this Abby?” Nylah asked.

“Yes.” Turning to Raven, “Is the machine ready to go?”

“Yes. We’ll hook him up as soon as you remove him from the pod. You won’t have a lot of time, but it will buy you some,” Raven answered. “Are you sure you don’t want to me to get Jackson before you do this?”

“I’m sure.”

Raven and Nylah looked at each other. “Okay then, we’re ready whenever you are Abby,” Nylah stated.

Before opening Marcus’ pod, Abby turned to them. “Thank you both for helping me, for helping Marcus. I know it hasn’t been easy, that I haven’t been easy to deal with. After we get him hooked up, please leave us.”

“Abby…” Raven started.

“What I need to talk to Marcus about is private. I promise to call if I need you.”

Both women nodded, knowing they would not win this argument.

“Here we go…”

**

Abby sat in a chair beside Marcus’ bed, holding his hand in hers. She felt peaceful watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. After waking Marcus from his slumber, Nylah and Raven helped her attach him to oxygen. Once stabilized, they moved him to a gurney. Abby checked his surgical wounds and then gently replaced his bloodied t-shirt with a clean one. Now, she had to wait for him to regain consciousness.

She moved him to the windows, to the place they first looked at the moon together. She hoped he would wake soon so they could talk, so she could hear what she already knew in her heart.

Gently she lowered her head to the hand she held, gently kissing it before placing it on the side of her face. The warmth of his palm soothed her battered soul. Closing her eyes, she forced away all of the pain and sorrow that she carried within her, solely focusing on him. She loved the feel of fingers, roughened from their time on Earth, yet soft as feathers while pressed against her skin. From the feel of his hand, her eyes traced the scars on his wrists, the pattern of veins that led to his strong biceps and shoulders and then to the edge of his shaggy, greying beard that shaped his face beautifully. With her free hand, she gently caressed his cheek, drifted her finger across his lips, lips that regardless of the intensity of their kisses, were always gentle and inviting. Once they shared their first kiss, she never wanted to stop….

Her finger rounded over his nose and finally, she imagined his deep brown, soulful eyes. The same eyes that shot daggers at her while they battled it out on the Ark to the ones that she looked into when he first confessed his love for her. And she loved him, mind, body, and soul….

“See something you like Dr. Griffin?”

Abby smiled at the sexiest sound she had ever heard. “Hmm…very much.”

Feeling even more relaxed, Abby leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The hand that was placed to Abby’s face gently slid into her hair, fingers gently wrapping cradling her head enabling him to pull her closer. After a few sweeps of their tongues, Abby pulled back, forcing Marcus to lie back as he attempted to follow her.

“You need to lie back Marcus…”

The concerned tone of her voice made him listen. Well that and the fact that he felt like hell.

“Not a good prognosis, is it?”

Abby lowered her head, not wanting Marcus to see the tears that freely broke away from her eyes. He gave her a moment before gently lifting her face to look at him. “Talk to me, honey.”

And so she did. She told him about all of the research she conducted, searching for a way to help him, shared all she knew about the oddities of Sanctum, the mind swapping, and that Clarke may or may not still be alive after Russel “murdered her” to get his own daughter back, to the deal she was offered – make them nightblood and they all survive, including him.

“What do you mean save me? Abby, I’m not the brilliant doctor in this pairing, but I know my injuries are fatal. That even if there was a procedure out there, I wouldn’t survive the surgery.”

Abby looked away from his eyes, blinking the tears away, only to turn back to them. “They have someone who will voluntarily give up his mind to become you mentally.”

“Like they did to Clarke….”

Abby nodded. And with that Abby couldn’t hold back the tears that threatened to drown her. “I don’t know what to do Marcus. If I lose both of you, I won’t survive it.”  
With all of the strength, Marcus had, he gently tugged on Abby so she would climb onto the gurney with him. Gently, she helped him wrap one arm around her back, winding the other around her front. They held each other as close and as tight as they possibly could.

They remained that way for a few moments, silent and completely lost within each other. After Abby’s tears calmed, she turned at the first sign of Marcus’ skin growing cold. Desperately wanting to warm him, she snuggled in even tighter.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, as all of this mind swapping, mind chipping stuff is just, I don’t even know what, but if that’s what you intended to do, I wouldn’t be awake, here with you attached to oxygen.”

Abby responded by wrapping her arms around him even tighter. “No. I needed and wanted to see you, feel you, taste you, hear your voice one last time before I…” her voice dropping to a whisper, “let you go.”

She felt him gently nod his head, taking a deeper breath. “We don’t have much time then.”

Although he felt himself fading, Marcus felt the warmth of Abby’s tears on his skin. Gently placing a kiss to the top of her head, he whispered, “Look at me.”

After a moment, Abby pushed herself up, placing another gentle kiss on his cheeks, nose and lips before finally leaning her forehead against his. She then lifted her head up enough so she could see his eyes. Shining back at her was the same look she saw all those years ago, one filled with so much love and desire that it overwhelmed her. He lightly traced his finger across her nose, across her cheek, over her lips, tracing each part of her face, recording it to memory.

“If anyone were to look into the history of us, they’d see that you are not very good at listening to me,” Abby’s chuckle caused him to do the same, “but, I need you to not just listen, but to hear me now.”

“I am…”

“Good. I love you Abby, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I know you’ve spent every waking moment you’ve been on this moon searching for a way to save me and I know it frustrates the hell out of you that this time, you can’t. It’s okay love. You already saved me countless times. You saved my heart and my soul. You made me believe in hope, showed me how to live life differently, how to be open to all that’s around us. Your belief and determination is what allowed me to step foot on the earth, to plant the Eden tree there. What’s more, you gave me the one gift that I never thought I deserved, that if I’m honest, I still don’t.”

“What’s that?”

“Your trust. Your heart. Your love,” he whispered. “I am the luckiest man in this galaxy and all others. I regret many things Abby, but our time together, the good and the bad, I don’t regret for one second. Well, accept not kissing you in the snow….”

Laughing, “I regret that too…” Leaning in to kiss him again. “Before waking you up, I thought about that snowball fight…”

“Great minds….” Marcus chimed in.

“I know we always wanted the same thing.”

“Now she admits it…” he again teased.

“This is the only time you will hear me say it.”

“Of course.”

“While thinking about that snowball fight, I realized something.”

“That you can’t even follow snowball fight rules?” Marcus teased.

Gently swatting him, “I won fair and square! No, I thought about the moment I realized I first loved you.”

“Abby..”

“It was long before I had the right too,” Abby whispered. “I loved Jake. I’ll always love him and the 20 years we shared. Without Jake, I wouldn’t have had Clarke and for that, I’ll be forever grateful to him. But, you, you’re the love of my life. My soulmate and I know that when we meet again, it’s you I will find.”

Abby gently kissed the tears away that quietly slid down Marcus’ face. “I’ll be waiting for you…” And then drifted off.

“No…not yet Marcus, please not yet….” Abby cried out, words she whispered to him once before. Unwilling to let him go, Abby pulled away from him, immediately wondering how she could keep him with her just a few minutes longer. Panicking, she looked around the room, with nothing coming into view that would help, only to calm once again at the sound of his voice..

“I’m here sweetheart….I’m here….”

Abby leaned back into him, unable to hold back the tears that fell. This time when she felt Marcus shake her to get her attention, she refused to look up, not wanting him to see her anguish, guilt, and doubt over whether or not she was truly strong enough to let him go.

Realizing she wasn’t ready to let him see her face, Marcus summoned all the strength that still coursed through his body into his arms so he could continue to hold her close. Placing another kiss to the side of her head, “I loved you long before I had the right to too. I can’t pinpoint the exact moment it happened, only that one minute we were arguing and the next, I looked at you and it hit me. I don’t know if it was how your cheeks fleshed whenever you were steamed about something, the fire that lit up your eyes, or the way your hair always seemed to frame your beautiful face, but, I knew I was in love with you. And I hated more than anything that you met Jake first.”

Finally looking up at him, “Marcus…”, while running a hand down his cheek.

“But, I don’t want to talk about any of that now. All I want you to know is how much I love you, how much I’ve always loved you. I love your strength, your courage, how fiercely you protect those that you love. I’m grateful that I’ve been on the receiving end of that unrelenting devotion. And if our roles were reversed, I too would be tempted to do anything to keep you with me. But I’d hate myself for it and I know you would too.”

Marcus’ breathing continued to slow, his body temperature continued to drop, his grip around her loosen. She knew the time was near. She wanted to tell him to conserve his energy and that he had said enough. But she knew that if she even tried to do that, he’d fight her. So, she stayed silent. After all, she promised to listen…

“Abby, please do not blame yourself for any of this. For Vinson’s attack on me, for any of the stuff that’s happened. We all made our choices based on what we knew at the time. You are strong, so much stronger than I’ve ever been. You are the strongest out of all of us. You always have been. You still can lead everyone out of the dark. They need you to show them the way as you showed me. You can figure out a way to save you, to save all of you…”

“I’m so tired. I’m tired of fighting, of fighting for everyone to listen, of fighting for our lives.”

“I know sweetheart, but promise me you will try until everything is right with Clarke, Maddi, Raven, Eric, and the others.”

“I promise.”

Taking another deep breath, Marcus once again fought to hold Abby one more time against him, wanting to feel the length of her against his body as he drifted away into the unknown. 

“Marcus…….”

Abby looked at him, gently stroking his face until his eyes fluttered back open, “It’s your time to listen. You are an incredible man who is good and true. Your strength, determination, diplomacy, your vision that offered all of us a chance to make a better life. You set the example for us and even though we’re still stumbling our way through the dark, we will find a way to cross into the light to be and do better. I’m the luckiest woman in the world to have your love, to have captured your heart. You make me feel like the most desired woman in the world and I love you, I will love you forever.”

“Love you too…………”

“Sleep now sweetheart.” Abby reached up, placing one last gentle kiss to his lips. She then turned off the oxygen, removing the tube from his nose. Knowing hearing was the last sense to go, Abby quietly whispered in his ear…

In peace may you leave this shore  
In love may you find the next  
Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.  
May we meet again. 

After kissing him one last time, Abby pulled Marcus’ arms around her one last time, holding them there as she cried silent tears into his chest.


	2. Part 2

Raven and Nylah waited on the other side of the door, wondering if they should check on Abby. After the two hour mark, Nylah jumped at the sound of Raven moving out of her chair.

“I’m going to check….”

But Raven stopped in her tracks at the sight of Abby. One look at her tear stained face told them Marcus was gone. Without a word, Raven crossed into Abby’s space, pulling her into a hug. The embrace initially took Abby by surprise, but that shock immediately dissipated as Abby accepted the comfort.

After a few moments, Abby pulled out of the hug. Wiping her tears away, Abby looked to both Raven and Nylah.

“Thank you both for giving us this time together.”

“Abby, I’m so sorry. I know how much you loved him,” Nylah said while hugging her. 

“Thank you.”

“What do you want to do…” Raven started, grateful when Abby stopped her.

“I put him back in cryo.” Abby saw the confusion in Nylah and Raven’s face. “He deserves more than being set adrift into space. I’d like to figure out a way to bury him in the ground. It’s where he’d want to be, where he should be.”

Abby crossed to the window overlooking the moon they hoped to call home, missing the breath that both Raven and Nylah let out. Gathering the little strength and resolve she had left, Abby turned back around. “But for now, we need to develop a plan that allows everyone to stay alive preferably without bloodshed. We need to be and do better. It’s what Marcus wants, what he’s wanted for us since we landed on Earth. For it to happen, we all need to be on the same page.”

The three woman sat down to discuss all they knew and didn’t, hoping, they could develop the outline of a plan…

**

After talking for a few hours straight without coming to a solution, Raven and Abby decided to remain on the Ark for the night. Raven suggested it after watching Abby fight the exhaustion that threatened to take over. For once, Abby didn’t fight it, but instead, willingly agreed wishing the girls a good night before disappearing into one of the bedrooms.

Unbeknownst to Abby, Raven communicated with Jackson, arranging for him to meet her at the gate so she could fly him back to the ship and to Abby. She was concerned about how calm, strong and seemingly together Abby was. She knew she was grieving and yet she seemed at peace. Raven didn’t know what to make of it and it scared her. Something was up with Abby, the question was, what?

When Abby reappeared the following morning, she smiled at the sight of Jackson offering her a cup of coffee. “Let me guess, Raven?”

“She called,” Jackson smiled. Before taking a sip, Abby placed her mug down, allowing Jackson to pull her into a hug. “I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.” 

Eventually pulling out of their embrace, Jackson looked to the three women. “I have news about Clarke.”

From there, Jackson explained that Bellamy and Echo know Clarke is still in there thanks to remnants of A.L.L.I.E.’s chip. He shares the plan the group concocted to find their way out of this mess.

After listening to all of it, Abby asked, “Why do we need to fight the Primes at all? Why involve ourselves anymore with the way they choose to live their lives? We were directed here as a chance to make things better, not start or join a battle that had nothing to do with us in the first place.”

Everyone stared at Abby, “What? Aren’t you all tired of fighting? When do you stop and choose to start living? I just said goodbye to a man whom I loved with all of my heart and where I have hope that Clarke will pull through this and we will all see her again, how much more blood needs to be shed in order for it to happen?”

“Abby, Simone told you if you didn’t take the deal, we’d all be executed. We have to do something.”

“Last I checked, none of us are their prisoners Jackson. And if I remember correctly, Russell didn’t want us there, to begin with. With that said, I don’t plan on returning to the inside of Sanctum. I packed my stuff when I left. They can take my silence as a no. My suggestion is you figure out a way to get the others out of there too. We find Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, and Diyoza and go from there.”

“We don’t know enough to survive on this planet without their help Abby,” Raven argued.

Abby picked up her bag, pulling out her books. “All we need to know is right here….”


	3. Part 3

Although it was not easy, Raven and Jackson, with the help of a newly awaken Indra, successfully extricated their friends from the clutches of Sanctum. They were all on the smaller craft, flying low enough to the ground where they could see into the woods, searching for their friends. Thanks to the maps Abby discovered tucked away in the textbooks she lifted from the medical library, they located Gabriel’s camp, finding Bellamy and Clarke.

Thanks to Abby and a freed Maddi, Clarke was drawn out, killing Josephine completely. Gabriel warned them that Russell would seek revenge for thwarting his plans to continue the allusion of the almighty Primes. That if they did not stop him, nobody was safe.

This, of course, started a disagreement among Clarke, Bellamy, and Murphy. Murphy, Abby learned made a deal to save himself under the guise of protecting everyone. Whatever he saw when he experienced death moments before he was brought back to life terrified him more than any of the traumas he faced. His betrayal of his friends, of the people he viewed as family, hit and hurt hard. 

His actions, although Abby had not known about them at the time, hurt her beyond belief. Despite all that John did in his life, Abby chose to see the good in him. She saw how he, even if it was on the sly, fought for the people he cared about. She knew he cared about everyone in this circle, yet, in the end, John was still John. Regardless of all they experienced and survived together, he still chose to remain as the resident outsider.

In many ways, he reminded her of a younger Marcus on the Ark. Abby could only hope that Emori’s love for him would help him see how much he had to offer, that he deserved to be happy and loved just like everyone else.

Finally, after hearing all of the disagreements on how to proceed, Clarke turned to Abby and asked her opinion. After a moment, Abby looked around at the group to gather her thoughts before she spoke. “I understand the urgency of Gabriel’s situation and I agree, chances are Russel may very well come after us, especially once he figures out that his daughter is dead. But right now, I’d like to bury Marcus. And it would be important to me and I know to him, that all of you be there when Indra and I lower him into the ground.”

Pausing for a moment to wipe away the stray tears that slid down her face, Abby continued, “I know that all of you blamed Marcus for floating your mom or dad, aunt, uncle or friend. You believed that his unwavering enforcement of the rules was the sum of him,” looking at each of them, “but you are all wrong. Marcus, Jaha, Sinclair, Pike, and me, we were all raised on the Ark. We were brought up with the same strict rules, suffered many of the same losses that all of you did. As adults, we were charged with keeping order to ensure our survival, all with the purpose of returning to Earth. Marcus more so than the rest of us because of his position. Contrary to what you all believed of him, the guilt of punishing or floating people for understandable offenses ate him alive. He made the choices that nobody else had the courage too. And many of you condemned him for it, even when we were on the ground and he did nothing but try and show that here, we could be different. 

Taking a breath, “When we sent you to the ground, you were sent with the belief that, despite your transgressions, you were all intelligent, compassionate, smart, and perceptive individuals. What brought each of you to commit the crimes you did was not a sign of delinquency but of courage, of a desire to survive.

And when we landed on the ground, it was me who still viewed all of you as kids, where Marcus continually told me you weren’t kids anymore, but our future leaders. I struggled with that and if I’m perfectly honest with you, I still do. I believe in each and every one of you, and I know that when you all work together, even if I disagreed with the approach you took, you saved many of our people. I believe at the heart of all of you, you all want the same thing, to be able to live and not just survive. But, for all that you held against Marcus and me for the choices, we made on the Ark, for as much as you yelled at the unfairness of it since you’ve been here, you haven’t acted any different.

Now, when there’s an opportunity to walk away from a battle that has nothing to do with us, you’ve all spent the last hour debating your choices. Well, I’m telling you that I’m done listening. Whatever you decide to do, I hope that you finally realize that if you want to accomplish anything, you are stronger when you communicate with each other and work on the same side. That war is not always the solution.”

With that, Abby excused herself from the group. Indra accompanied by Gaia followed her immediately. Then slowly, one by one, the others gathered around Abby. Clarke linked her fingers through one of Abby’s hands while Raven took the other. Jackson, with the help of Murphy, Bellamy, and Miller lowered the coffin Raven put together into the ground. Gaia recited a short prayer while the rest of the group kept their heads bowed in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

Then, when Abby believed nobody would say a word, Bellamy spoke up. “Marcus once told me that we turn the page and don’t look back, that we do better tomorrow than we did today. He was right.” Looking to Abby, “Abby is right. We can’t keep fighting each other or others to survive. We need to take what Marcus, Abby, Sinclair, even Jaha, and Pike fought to give us and make it something worthwhile. To make sure that all they sacrificed was not for nothing. Let’s figure it out, together.”

Abby watched as the last remaining members of their group nodded in agreement, each dropping a single leaf, a symbol of the Eden Tree, on top of Marcus’ coffin as they passed by. When everyone was done, only Abby remained. Moving closer to the grave, she sent a silent promise to Marcus that they would be together soon.

And then, she took a shovel, along with Indra and to her surprise, Octavia and Murphy to cover the coffin up.

When they were through, Indra hugged Abby, whispered something in her ear that nobody could hear, before moving away. Abby smiled, whispering back, “thank you, my friend.”

Placing a single cross at the top of the grave, Abby sent one more silent prayer up before moving away.  
“Abby?”

Abby turned to see Octavia standing behind her. Abby waited patiently for Octavia to say whatever was on her mind.

“I’m sorry for attacking you and Marcus the way that I did. I was wrong. I know I’m responsible for much of the blood that’s been shed. All Marcus ever tried to do was help me and I turned on him faster than he deserved. I don’t want to be a monster, Abby. I want to be me, the me that my brother and Lincoln loved. The person that became someone Indra trusted and depended on. The girl that Marcus in many ways was a father too,” wiping tears that dripped down her face. “I did love him you know, I love both of you, and it hurt in the bunker when I saw that neither of you backed me.”

Moving closer to her, taking her hands in her own. “But I know you didn’t back me, not because you thought you were better, but because you knew I was headed down a dark path that would be near impossible to climb out of. And when Marcus challenged me to make a different choice, I didn’t. I was prepared to kill him in that arena because he defied me and I hated myself for it. I’m just sorry that I never had the chance to apologize to him, that if maybe I backed off, he would still be here for you, for all of us.”

“Octavia, Marcus’ injuries and death are not on you. He believed that he failed you, that he failed all of you, and that ate him up inside. But, he believed that you all could still do and be better. I hope that you do, I hope that all of you do. You’re not a monster Octavia and I’m sorry that I ever made you feel that way.”

Studying her closely, “You know the solution for us, don’t you?”

Abby nodded, “From what I heard, you’ve already experienced the anomaly.”

“It made me face Bloodreina, face the horror that I allowed her to inflict on everyone without discrimination. I came out of it healed, focused, and more like myself than I’ve felt in years. But, I don’t know how it will work for everyone.”

Abby looked at the group that once again sat around the fire, this time with the appearance that they were engaged in a rational conversation. Focusing back on Octavia, “I believe if you all enter the anomaly together, you’ll find yourself together, though in a place that is not anywhere near here. Another chance to start fresh, to do more than just survive.”

“And you?”

Abby smiled. “I will be where I’m supposed to be.”

Without hesitation, Octavia hugged Abby with all of her strength. “You can’t leave us now Abby. You were right, none of us were ready to lead, not in the truest sense. To lead, you need to listen not just with your head or your heart, but with both. Marcus always said people listen to you because of how much they love and respect you because you have the natural ability to do both. We need that now more than ever.”

Placing a light kiss on her head before pulling back, Abby cradled Octavia’s face within her hands. “You don’t need me, Octavia. You all know what you need to do, you just have to do it.”

“What about Clarke and Maddi? Do they know they won’t see you on the other side?”

Smiling, “Clarke knows. And as for them, I’m entrusting you to keep them safe, especially Maddi. Something tells me you are the only one who understands the darkness that currently plagues her mind and can help her through. Indra is here for you too.”

“What about Bellamy? Will he ever forgive me?”

“In time he will. He loves you, Octavia, he just needs to remember it. And he will.”

Smiling one last time, Abby turned and left Octavia standing alone. Abby retreated to the shadows, bag in hand, gazing upon the remaining survivors of the Ark. There were so few of them left. When her eyes landed on Clarke, a fresh batch of tears filled her eyes. After a few moments, Clarke’s eyes caught hers and held them. After a few moments, Abby mouthed one last I love you before disappearing into the night.  
With nothing but peace washing over her, Abby stepped into the anomaly, never looking back.


	4. Part 4

The strong, bright rays from the sun both warmed and blinded her. Placing a hand over her eyes to shade them, Abby looked around, taking around her surroundings. What she saw took her breath away – rolling hills covered in lush, green grass, tall, healthy trees covered the mountainside, while a narrow, steady river flowed along the edge of the wood. In the distance, she spotted a small cottage complete with a wrap-around deck. The fresh, natural smell of burning logs filled her nose. 

Looking around, Abby noted this was the only dwelling she spotted for miles. Curious, she moved closer and closer until she spotted a familiar body standing on the front porch watching her. The person was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and what she believed was called a flannel shirt. The shirt sleeves were rolled up, showcasing a set of strong forearms. 

These arms led to a pair of shoulders that cushioned her head more times than she could count. Moving closer still, her eyes traced the strong outline of his chest, the slender line of his neck, and the contours of his face. His hair and beard were neatly trimmed. And when their eyes met, she stopped just short of the porch steps. Although everything in her willed her feet forward, something kept her back.

Before her stood a whole and healthy Marcus. His eyes are full of love and desire for her. She wanted to believe that he was real, yet she didn’t fully trust that he wasn’t a figment of her imagination.

Sensing her uncertainty, Abby watched as Marcus took the remaining steps towards her, invading her personal space within seconds. Without hesitation, Marcus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him with the strength she remembered. One single brush of his hand against her body was all it took for Abby to collapse into his arms.

Initially, no words were spoken. If anyone were to pass by in this world, they’d know with a quick glance, that they stumbled upon an intensely private moment between lovers. Even the nosiest of people would have the decency to move away and not interrupt this reunion. 

And then, Abby pulled back, wanting and needing to see his face. He flashed her that smile, the one only reserved for her before leaning in, taking her lips with his own and kissed her. For the first time in their time together, they kissed without a care in the world. And so they did….

When they broke apart, Abby looked around, “What is this place?”

Marcus followed her eyes, taking in the bright flowers that lined the front and side of the front porch. She studied the towering trees, perfectly placed around the property. Trees that provided shade in some areas while still allowing for plenty of sunlight. The rich, green grass begged Abby to pull off her boots so she could feel its texture along her bare feet – something she could never do on the Ark, Earth or the moon.

So she did just that, only to laugh when she realized Marcus was already barefoot. After removing her boots and socks, Marcus took her hand and led her to the back of their cottage. As if filled with a smoothing balm, Abby smiled as the warm, smooth grass massaged her tired feet as they walked. 

A simple deck lined the back of the cottage, complete with a few deep-cushioned chairs, each providing a stunning view of the crystal clear lake that seemed to travel for miles. At the edge of the rushing water sat a private beach and dock with a rowboat attached to it.

Between the crisp, healthy air that she breathed, the stunning land that swallowed her and the amazing man who held her hand, Abby felt all of the tension that resided in her body for the last 100+ years drain away.

“This is our own little Eden,” Marcus explained.

Stopping to look up at him, “You just found it?”

Laughing, “Not exactly. When I first crossed over, I got a little lost. But Sinclair showed me the way.”

Confused, “Jacopo? He’s here too?”

“All that time I found my way around Earth without issue. I arrive in this magical place and I get lost.” Shaking his head at himself, “Anyway, he’s not here with us, he has his own place with his wife. But this slice of heaven, this is just for you and me, that is, if you still want to spend eternity with me.”

Kissing him again, “Of course I do. Why would you ask that?”

Shrugging his shoulders before tracing the outline of her face with his fingers. “I didn’t know if after I left you if you would change your mind…”

Placing her fingers over his lips, before kissing him. “Shh….I’m where I want to be Marcus.”

Smiling, “Okay. But, there’s one other person we need to share our space with…”

“Who?” 

“Koa.”

Leaning back in confusion, “Koa?”

“Our dog. I’m not sure where she came from, but she followed me on my travels and I just didn’t have the heart to send her away.”

Sliding her hands down his shoulders before wrapping them around his back, pulling him tighter to her. “My big softie,” she smiled while resting her head against his chest.

After placing a gentle kiss on her head, Marcus allowed his hands to do a little roaming of their own. After running his fingers through her hair, his hands wandered further down the strength of her shoulders, down the slope of her back, finally stopping on her ass. By squeezing both cheeks, Abby sighed at the feel of his body against her own, only to erupt in giggles at the words he whispered in her ear. “I think you’ll find that I’m far from soft right now sweetheart.”

With one hand firmly on the curve of her bum, Marcus shifted the other back up her slender frame to push her hair away from her neck. With her warm, smooth skin exposed to him, Marcus placed gentle kisses along the side of her neck before moving her shirt out of the way to kiss as much of her shoulder as he could.

In turn, Abby slid off the flannel shirt before moving her hands under his t-shirt, desperate to feel his skin on hers. When Marcus moved to remove her top, Abby stilled his hands, “Should we move inside?”

Smiling as he gently removed her grip from his fingers so he may finish what he started – pulling her shirt up and over her head, “We’re safe here,” he whispered.

Trusting his eyes, Abby stepped away from Marcus, opting to strip in front of him, remembering how much it turned him on. With their eyes on each other, they removed their clothing simultaneously. Although they’d seen each other naked plenty of times before, each knowing every inch of the other’s skin, Abby wasn’t prepared for what she saw….

“Marcus…your….” She ran her hands over his skin.

“I know, the scars, they are all gone.”

“Does that mean?” Abby asked...checking her thigh, a constant reminder of all that they lost in Mount Weather, was now flat, silky flesh. 

“It’s gone honey, all of your scars, they are healed,” taking her hands, holding them to his chest, 

“We’re healed. No more pain, no more guilt, no more difficult choices to make. We’re free to be happy and together for as long as we want.”

Wrapping her hands around his face, drawing his forehead to hers, “I want eternity,” she whispered.  
Until this point, Marcus desperately tried to control his emotions, not wanting to overwhelm her or make her feel pressured. He wanted to believe her when she said she this was where she wanted to be, yet these three words confirmed it and that tipped him over the edge. The closing of his eyes forced the tears out, as they softly cascaded over her hands that still cradled his face. “Then we want the same thing.”

And then, no more words were spoken. Their lips met at the same time, their tongues immediately embracing. They explored each other’s bodies as if they were seeing each other for the first time yet with the familiarity of lovers. 

Their lovemaking, with the exception of their nights in Polis, was often frantic, never knowing if would be the last.

The last time they made love was just before Vinson attacked Marcus. That time was full of longing, sorrow, and a love so deep that both of them if they had any doubts before, knew without question that absolutely nothing could or would sever the bond they shared. Not the constant threat of impending war and destruction, of pills, of guilt and blame, of death itself, would break them.

Now, in an environment that will never see the horrors of war or the worst of humanity, they came together. This time, cushioned by the healthy and softness of the rich earth, they made sweet and tender love until they both couldn’t hold out any longer. And then, after they separated, they pulled on pieces of clothing, he his boxer briefs – she his flannel shirt, he picked her up and carried her onto the deck. Settling on one of the couches, Abby nestled herself between his legs, while Marcus took comfort in wrapping his arms around her and tangling their legs. They sat in comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts yet tethered to each other.

Tracing lines along his arms with her fingers, Abby silently started to cry. Feeling her shake, Marcus tightened his grip around her. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Feeling his arms around her, knowing all of him was truly there with her, calmed her. “When Simone offered me the chance to save you, I was so close to taking it. Even though I knew it was wrong, that I would hate myself, that I risked you hating me for doing it, I desperately wanted and needed you with me.”

“What ultimately changed your mind?” 

“Seeing you. Looking into your eyes,” turning in his arms so she could see him, “I love you for who you are on the inside, that’s the part of you that would have transferred over, but when I looked at you before you woke up and after, I knew I couldn’t do it. For all of the reasons we talked about, but also because I couldn’t look into someone else’s eyes, feel someone else’s skin over mine, taste someone else’s lips (kissing him) that didn’t belong to you. I love all of you Marcus, every last part of you.”

“Even the old and grey parts,” he joked.

“You’re beautiful to me,” she smiled.

“And you are to me.”

They kissed again, softly and slowly. But before things became heated again, Marcus broke away. “What did you tell Clarke?”

Leaning her head against his shoulder, “I didn’t need to tell her anything. She knew. I hated leaving her and Maddi, Raven, but it was time for me to move on. I’ve known it since we landed on that moon.”

“Abby…”

Picking her head up to look at him, “Not because I thought I didn’t deserve to live Marcus, but because I knew that I didn’t belong there anymore, not as an individual and certainly not without you by my side. When I stepped into the anomaly, I knew I made the right choice to separate from the rest of them. 

“How did you know it worked that way?”

“I read about it while researching ways to save your life. When conventional science did not offer me workable solutions, I turned to the unknowns.”  
“And you learned how to control what happens to you.”

“Yes. When Octavia stepped in, she needed to face the demons inside of her. It was the only way she could rid herself of Bloodreina and become the girl we knew her as. And when Diyoza went in, she needed to see her daughter, alive, happy, and living.”

“And you?”

“I did so knowing it meant my time was over.”

“So what happened to the others?”

“I don’t know what path they followed, but I hope they turn the page, do better tomorrow than they’ve done for the last 100 years.”

“They will. They had you for a teacher.”

“No, they had you.”

Just as they moved into the kiss, Abby felt something licking the side of her leg. She looked down to see a multi-colored dog staring up at her. “You must be Koa.”

Marcus leaned over to pick up the dog, placing her in his lap. “We need to work on your timing little one.”

Abby ran her hand over the soft fur, as Koa settled on Marcus’ lap. “What kind of dog is it?”

“I believe a cocker spaniel.”

“She’s cute.”  
“So we can keep her?”

Leaning in to kiss him, “yes.”

Curling up together, they each petted Koa as the dog drifted off to sleep. 

“So I’ll be able to see Sinclair?”

“Yes and Jaha, Wells, Miller, Callie, Jake…they are all around. You can see them whenever you think of them.”

“Does that mean they can come here if they think of us?”

“I guess….”

“So then we do need to be a little careful…” Abby teased.

“Well, maybe a little.”

“And Vera?”

Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and then nose, “Yes. She wants us to come around for tea after you’re settled in.”

“So, all of the people we knew and loved, the ones that passed before us, they are all here?”

“I think so. I haven’t seen Lincoln or Jasper yet, Monty or Harper, but I suspect we’ll come across them in our travels.”

“And Nyko?”

“Him too.”

Abby looked around again, mesmerized by the beauty of the place and the peace she felt inside. Whenever she thought about life on the other side, she could never see what it looked, felt, and smelled like. And now that she could, any doubt that she had about making the decision to come here, to come to Marcus, vanished from her mind.

They were finally home and she couldn’t be happier.

“When do we need to meet your mother?”

Arching his eyebrow, “Why do you ask?”

Shrugging her shoulders, “I’d like to catch up a little before I need to share you with anyone else.”

Leaning back, flashing her a flirtatious smile, “And what do you have in mind, Dr. Griffin?”

“Come with me and find out.”

And with that, Abby pulled out of the safety of Marcus’ arms, as he stood with Koa sound asleep in his arms. He followed Abby inside their quaint cottage aside the river, with only one thought on their mind. 

After Marcus gently placed Koa on the couch, he took Abby’s hand and led her to their bedroom in the back of the cottage. Allowing her to pull him onto the bed, he braced himself over her, staring deeply into her eyes. Placing three gentle kisses on her lips, “Will you marry me?” he asked.  
Lifting her head up, her lips caught his immediately. Unlike before, this kiss was loaded with passion and intensity. Abby reached for the tops of his briefs, desperate to slide them down. But, before she could, Marcus stilled her movements, “Will you?”

Smiling, Abby cradled his face with her hands, “I’d be honored to be Mrs. Marcus Kane.”

Kissing her again, Marcus pulled his own briefs off before removing his shirt from her frame. In one movement, he was again inside of her. 

“I love you, Abby.”

“I love you too Marcus.”

And then they started moving, completely in sync, knowing this time it was forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I thought about writing a scene between Clarke and Abby and Abby and Murphy, then decided not to. To me, Abby needed the closure with Raven and Octavia more so than with Clarke. When I went to add in a bit with Murphy and Abby, I felt as though it did not fit, so, I opted to leave it out.
> 
> Regardless of my thoughts of the show, of how the writing team opted to end Marcus and Abby's stories, I'm still happy to have had the opportunity to watch this couple together thanks to Ian and Paige. I have fun writing the characters and am happy to have known them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my take on how their story ended. Their little slice of earth is based on Ian's comments that if Kabby had a kid, they'd live in a cabin in the woods somewhere and the beautiful piece of artwork posted on Twitter (I don't remember who's work it was and for that, I apologize) that had Marcus and Abby cuddled in the grass, their cottage in the background.
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> For all Unity readers.....the snowball fight won't just be a memory for Marcus and Abby here....


End file.
